dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Viren/History
History Viren had been made the High Mage of Katolis by the time Harrow became king. He developed a strong friendship with King Harrow and had a good relationship with Queen Sarai and her sister Amaya. At some point in Viren's life, he had married a woman from Del Bar and fathered Soren and Claudia. However, Viren's relationship with his wife became strained and they eventually split. Soren and Claudia had to choose which parent to stay with, but their mother told Claudia to stay with Soren. Ultimately, both of the children decided to stay with Viren, as their mother returned to her own family in Del Bar. As Viren raised Soren and Claudia, he taught the latter dark magic, and Soren would go on to join the Crownguard. Though Viren’s relationship with his children wasn‘t perfect, most notably with Soren, whose low intelligence and immaturity exasperates him, and Soren in turn is slightly intimidated by his father. One day, King Harrow was approached by the queens of Duren, Annika and Neha, who asked for Katolis's aid due to famine and the upcoming winter. Harrow pledged his support to aid Duren by providing portions of Katolis's own food stores. Viren, however, was pensive, as Katolis didn't have enough food to support itself and Duren, and there would be considerable consequences unless another solution is found. After researching, Viren had discovered a dark magic ritual that would both end the famine in Duren and improve both Katolis and Duren's capacity for farming. He excitedly informed Harrow, and informed him that the ritual required the heart of a Magma titan in Xadia. Despite Sarai's skepticisms, Harrow supported it and personally led an expedition into Xadia alongside Viren, Sarai, Amaya, and the Duren queens. The expedition succeeded in finding a Magma titan and getting its heart after killing it. However, a number of soldiers in the group, including Amaya had been injured from the fight. Viren stated that the wounded must be left behind in order to reach The Border quickly. Harrow, unwilling to leave men behind, especially when Sarai had volunteered to stay behind with them, refused to follow Viren's advice. True to Viren's fears, Avizandum had found expedition before they could reach the Border and attacked them. Annika and Neha decided to draw away Avizandum, risking their own lives in order for the mission to succeed. Viren initially wanted to escape, but decided to aid the queens in fighting Avizandum. Viren managed to encase Avizandum's head in ice during the fight, and the queens proceeded to charge at Thunder for a killing blow. Unfortunately, Avizandum broke free and swiped his tail at the queens, killing them while Viren could only look on in horror. Sarai, realizing that Viren was the only one who could perform the ritual, rescued him before Avizandum could kill him too. The Archdragon gave chase, and launched a bolt of lightning at the pair, knocking them off their horse and flying away after believing he had killed them. Viren survived Avizandum's attack, but Sarai was mortally wounded, and passed away in Viren's arms shortly after. Viren later attended Sarai's funeral afterwards, and her death seemed to have profound impact on him for years to come. However, despite Sarai’s sacrifice to save him, he treats the late queen’s first son, Callum, disdainfully. Four moons before the start of Book One, Viren had managed to get most of the materials needed for a dark magic spell powerful enough to kill Avizandum. He urged King Harrow to take vengeance against the Dragon King for the deaths of Annika, Neha, and especially Sarai. He reminded Harrow of how both Callum and Ezran were forced to grow up without their mother, how he was alone to raise them, and how her death broke his heart. Giving into his hatred, Harrow agreed to give his blood, which was needed to complete the spell. The spell was imbued into Sarai’s spear, and the two set out to the Border to look for Avizandum and kill him. Realizing he wasn’t at the border, Harrow and Viren set out to Avizandum‘s lair at the Storm Spire. Avizandum confronted them, and warned them to leave as he was willing to spare them that day. Defiant, Harrow charged at Avizandum while Viren used his magic to keep the dragon from attacking. Harrow managed to launch Sarai’s spear into Avizandum’s chest, infecting the dragon with the spell and turning him into stone. After Avizandum succumbed to the spell, Viren realized that the reason Avizandum wasn’t at the Border was because he was protecting his egg while the Dragon Queen, Zubeia, was away. Viren managed to convince Harrow to let him go up the Storm Spire and destroy the egg, defeating the two remaining members of the Dragonguard (Tiadrin and Lain) in the process. Before he could destroy the egg, Tiadrin, in order to save the egg, convinced Viren that he could use the egg for dark magic instead of destroying it. Afterwards, it is heavily implied that Viren magically trapped Tiadrin and Lain into coins. After the ordeal, Viren hid the egg away in a secret chamber in the Katolis castle, and the elves and the dragons believed the egg was destroyed. Along with the egg, Viren took a magic mirror from the Storm Spire, noting that Avizandum had kept it closely to where he had slept. He intended to learn its secrets and significance. Book One To be added. Book Two To be added. Book Three To be added. References }} Navigation Category:Histories